Different types of testing systems may be used to inspect an object, for example to detect an internal defect (e.g., a crack or wrinkle) within the object, such as a component or part. The testing systems may include non-destructive methods for examining components, such as using ultrasound imaging techniques. As one example, these testing systems may be used to determine whether any defects or flaws exist in the component parts of industrial devices and systems. These defects or flaws, which may be introduced during the original manufacture of the components can reduce the useful life of the components and/or result in failure thereof. Accordingly, these components are typically inspected during the manufacturing process and/or during maintenance to determine whether any defects are present or anomalies exist that are indicative of a defect.
In typical ultrasound inspection systems, images of the internal structure of the components are acquired and displayed to a user. The user then visually inspects the images in an attempt to detect any anomalies. For example, when composite structures form the components, the user may inspect the images showing the multi-layered structure to identify any wrinkles or other defects in the composite material. This visual inspection process is not only tedious and time consuming, but introduces the potential for error, in particular, by the user who has to make the determination of whether an anomaly exists.